A Sequence of Strange Situations
by Padfootandpuppy
Summary: Sirius adopts Harry and everything is perfect. But when the horcrux in Harry is removed,Harry is prone to powerful magical outbursts,which has abilities beyond anything imaginable.Harry is Lord Potter now, adopted son of the minister of magic,which causes an argument,where Harry attacks Ron with accidental magic.Will they make up?
1. Prologue

Something gold was glistening right above him. The Snitch! He tried to catch it but his arms were too heavy. He blinked. It wasn't the Snitch at all, it was a pair of glasses. How strange. Voices too… Which was even more peculiar, as the last thing he remembered was a voice, an angry one yelling 'kill him!' repeatedly. And another one, strained, elderly and concerned, who was yelling his name, also repeatedly.

Harry closed his eyes and tried to make out what the voices were saying.

'Yes, this is most unsettling how You-Know-Who could pretend to be a teacher for a whole year!' One voice said-a man. 'But that's not all! For obvious reasons, I visited Azkaban yesterday, and Black - yes, Sirius Black! – Seemed completely sane! Asked me for the newspaper, in fact! Said he missed doing the crossword puzzles! Oh, but that's not all, I had the Aurors check the prison again this morning, and Black was gone! The newspaper was on the ground, it was an article about Mr Potter's adventure three days ago – He killed the poor boy's parents and now he wants to finish what he started! Potter's only eleven!'

'My dear minister, I would love to continue to speak with you but I'm afraid I've got to go check on young Harry.' Another elderly voice said – Professor Dumbledore!

Harry felt cold metal touch his nose as his vision cleared.

'Headmaster – Quirrell – The Stone!' Harry panickily

'Harry, my dear boy, please calm yourself or Madam Pomfrey will have me throw out.' Dumbledore said

Harry swallowed and looked around. He was lying on a bed with white linen sheets and next to him was a table piled high with what looked like half of a sweet-shop. Harry took a deep breath.

'What happened to the Stone?' Harry asked

'It has been destroyed.' Dumbledore replied calmly

'Oh… Who is Sirius Black?' Harry asked

'A petty criminal who has escaped from prison. No one for you to worry about.' Dumbledore said

'Okay,' Said Harry, recognising that he was still allowed to ask questions. 'Do you know who sent my Invisibility Cloak?'

'Ah, your father left it in my possession before he died, I thought you might like it.' Dumbledore said sadly. 'Now, enough questions, I suggest you make a start on these sweets.'

'When will I be allowed out?' Harry asked restlessly

'You will be allowed out tomorrow evening for the feast.' Dumbledore said. 'Speaking of the feast, I have to go to the kitchens to make sure the preparation is going alright. Good night, Harry.'

And with that, Dumbledore left.

 **Gryffindor Wins House Cup**

 **Sirius Black: Guilty or Innocent?**

 **Sirius Black: Results of Trial!**

 **Search for Peter Pettigrew- One Million Galleon Prize!**

 **Black Alliance Building!**

 **Lucius Malfoy Arrested!**

 **Draco and Narcissa Malfoy Disowned from House of Black!**

 **Fudge Resigns as Minister!**

 **Draco Malfoy Expelled from Hogwarts!**

 **Draco and Narcissa Malfoy Taken on as Servants for House of Black!**

 **The Votes are in- Black New Minister of Magic!**

 **Search of Malfoy Manor Turns Out Surprising Results**

 **Voldemort- Mortal or Not?**

 **Horcrux Number One Destroyed!**

 **Minister Black Legally Adopts Harry Potter!**

Harry heard a loud knock at the door- it was seven in the morning, who would be knocking at this time?


	2. Minister Black Adopts Harry Potter

_Tap… Tap… Tap… Tap… Tap…_

But that wasn't the sound of someone knocking on the door…

Oh! Of course, it was the post!

Harry yawned as he climbed out of bed tiredly and opened the window to let Hedwig in with the post. It was the fourteenth day of the summer holidays and Harry was miserable. The headlines in the _Daily Prophet_ had seemed so exciting and interesting, but also raised a few questions.

For one thing, why did Dumbledore lie to him? Black was not just some petty criminal. People used to believe him a murderer!

Then there was Pettigrew, Pathetic rat! He betrayed Harry's parents! Then Black… Black was his dad's best friend… Didn't he care about Harry?

If he did care about Harry, then how come he just left Harry at the Dursleys?  
With a heavy sigh Harry took the post from Hedwig – Just the _Daily Prophet._ Oh well, there had been some interesting news the past fifteen days, perhaps there was something today. The headline of the first page shocked him.

 _ **Minister Black Legally Adopts Harry Potter**_

 _Minister Black legally adopted Harry Potter late last night. Anonymous sources indicate that Minister Black has been pushing to adopt Mr Potter since being found innocent. Roughly an hour after his trial, Minister Black has been reported to have been sighted at the Wizarding Orphans Office in Horizont Alley, trying to gain custody of Mr Potter. However, he was turned down. According to Mr Christopher May, Minister Black had been visiting and arguing and debating for at least three hours every day since he was cleared of all charges._

' _Harry is my godson and my best friend's child, I will do anything it takes to adopt him. I love Harry with all my heart and if things go my way I will be seeing him off on Platform Nine and Three Quarters at on September 1_ st _after spending most of the holidays together.' Said Minister Black in one of these such debates._

 _We caught up with Black after he was granted custody. Minister Black briskly informed us that he was had to go and make sure his house was tidy, as he was planning to pick Harry up the next day._

 _I think I can speak for all of us when I say that we wish Minister Black and Mr Potter the best of luck._

 _Gladys Vivian_

'Thanks Hedwig…' Harry muttered absently

And no one thought to ask me, Harry thought bitterly, biting his lip thoughtfully. If the article was truthful, Minister Black should be picking him up sometime today.

Harry felt a rush of nervousness.

From what he could gather, Black was wealthy, powerful and intelligent. What would he think of poor, weak, stupid Harry, with his several-sizes-too-big hand-me-down clothes and broken glasses and scrawny frame and messy hair. Harry who was pushed around and bullied by muggles. Who spent most of his childhood locked in the cupboard under the stairs.

He'd hate him.

Oh well, Harry might at least try to make himself presentable. Harry got a plain grey tee-shirt from under his bed, along with a pair of faded jeans. Harry tip-toed downstairs and grabbed a pair of scissors, shoving them in the pocket of his hoodie and sneaking back up to his room. Harry stretched out his tee-shirt and cut it half-way. It was still slightly too long, so Harry trimmed it a little more until it didn't reach down past his knees anymore. Harry frowned as he walked over to the wardrobe and dug around a bit. An old pair of jeans that Dudley wore when he was about seven or eight, they'd fit Harry well. Harry put them on along with the tee-shirt he'd cut. Harry put on a pair of socks he'd gotten for Christmas as well as the Weasley jumper Mrs Weasley had made him.

Harry tucked his tee-shirt into his jeans and looked into a broken mirror in his room. He looked alright – almost like he wasn't wearing hand-me-downs. Harry put on some battered old trainers (there was really nothing he could do about them) and began tidying up his room.

He hid all of Dudley's old broken things in a drawer. He picked up all his dirty clothes and hid them in his wardrobe. He stuffed some of his clothes from when he was a young child (since those fitted the best) in his trunk – which he hadn't bothered to unpack – and headed downstairs to cook breakfast. He was getting the bread from the cupboard to make toast when the bell rang.

'Boy!' Barked Uncle Vernon. 'Go answer the door!'

Harry obeyed, not daring to hope.

Opening the door, he saw a man with wavy black hair going down to his shoulder, greyish blue haunted eyes and who was wearing what looked a to be very expensive wizard's robes that was barely a millimetre off the ground and hid whatever else he was wearing.

'Wow…' Black breathed. 'Has anyone told you that you look just like your father…' He shook himself in a very dog-like way. 'May I come in?'

'Yeah, sure.' Harry stepped aside, letting Black in.

Black headed straight to the kitchen.

'Ah, hello, you must be Harry's aunt and uncle, I've heard all about you.' Black sounded slightly malicious at the end of the phrase, but Harry was sure he was the only one to notice. 'And Dudley, here,' Sirius handed Dudley a packet of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. 'Don't worry – I've picked out all the good ones.' Sirius stepped back and whispered in Harry's ear

'From the packet.'

Harry smirked to himself, maybe living with Sirius wouldn't be so bad after all.


	3. Welcome to Marauders Mansion

'So,' Sirius said when they finally got out the door after Sirius had hexed Uncle Vernon because he insulted Sirius' choice of outfit. 'Have you ever ridden a flying motorbike before?'

'No, although I had a dream about one once.' Harry said

'Well!' Said Sirius cheerfully. 'You're going to ride a real one a minute. Here…Sit over here and hold onto the handles. Yes, that's right…'

Sirius swung a leg round and sat on the motorbike behind Harry, putting his hands on Harry's, on the handles and gripping them tightly. He passed Harry a pair of leather gloves and a helmet, putting his own on as Harry copied him.

Sirius started up the engine and before Harry knew it they were up in the air, the wind blowing in their faces.

'Don't worry about your trunk, I had a house elf bring it to the house.' Sirius said

'House elf?' Harry asked before he could stop himself.

'Elves that are bound to follow their masters command. We have hundreds at the house, so don't be startled should you run into one.' Sirius explained

'Where is the house?' Harry asked curiously

'A kilometre or so away from the sea down in Melfort – I don't know the exact place, I'm not very good with knowing where things are in the muggle world…' Sirius said sheepishly. 'It's got protective wards on it so muggles can't see anything unusual – Wizards or muggles who look for it won't find it, they can see it, but nothing will seem spectacular about it. To them it'll just look like another mansion – which isn't too unusual in the neighbourhood it is in.

'Yeah and it's less than a kilometre to the beach, we have a small cottage right beside the beach too…' Sirius said. 'So, I hear you play Quidditch?'

'Yeah, I play for Gryffindor.' Harry replied

'That's rather impressive for first year. What broom do you have?' Sirius asked

'Nimbus 2000.' Harry replied

'That's an alright broom.' Sirius commented. 'Hey, I've got a friend, Randolph Spundmore. He's been working in secret for a few months, trying to make a broomstick. He's naming it the Firebolt, he's got an in progress one right now that I tried out a week or so ago – The Firebolt Beta Edition. It's got goblin made ironwork – including footrests, stand and twig branches. It seemed like it'd be a great broom but Randolph was having trouble funding it. I invested ten grand in Galleons in exchange for 60% of all profit – Randolph accepted. So, he owes me a favour, right? He's been making excellent progress this summer and he reckons it should be ready to release in early October – that's best for sales – however, the final thing will be ready in a week or so. So, I was thinking of getting the final thing for you. Along with the Nimbus 2001, of course.'

'Really?' Harry asked, the Nimbus 2001 was supposed to be a top-of-the-line broomstick, the Firebolt seemed really good too…

'Sure, if you want.' Sirius shrugged as though it was nothing.

'Thank you!' Harry exclaimed

'It's really nothing.' Sirius said

They sat in silence for a few minutes as the motorbike flew down to the ground. Sirius passed him a piece of parchment with something written down on it.

 _Marauders Mansion, Number Seven, Littleholm Way, Melfort, England, United Kingdom, Europe, Earth, The Solar System, The Milky Way._

'Is it really necessary to specify that it's on Earth?' Harry asked

'Yes, you wouldn't believe how many wizards go and build houses on other planets – other solar systems even! Sometimes even other galaxies even! It's downright stupid, really!' Sirius said. 'Anyway, have you memorised it yet?'

'Marauders Mansion, Litteholm Way, Melfort, England.' Harry recited, leaving the obvious.

'Alright, follow me.' Sirius led him to number seven, which was neat and tidy and impressively big, just like every other house. There were a few different cars that Harry knew would have his Uncle Vernon – who liked to judge people by what cars they owned – would be drooling at the cars parked in the driveway.

It might have been a trick of the light, but Harry could have sworn he saw a helicopter parked on a helipad on the roof.

Entering the house, it looked more like Buckingham Palace than anything.

'Welcome to Marauders Mansion.' Someone said


	4. Harry James Potter-Black

'Welcome to the Marauders Mansion.' A voice said

Harry looked up at the grand staircase on the left-hand side of the hall.

' _Malfoy.'_ Harry said coldly

'Lord Potter.' Malfoy gave a small, respectful bow, no hint of mocking in his demeanour.

'Is there a reason you're here, Draco?' Sirius asked, giving nothing away in his tone.

'Yes, Lord Black, I have finished checking over the paperwork. I've filtered them all according to your political agenda and put them into labelled piles for you to sign.' Malfoy said

'Go help the house elves then.' Sirius ordered

'Of course, Lord Black.' Malfoy bowed again and left.

'Sorry about that,' Sirius said once Malfoy had left. 'I am rather stressed out at the moment. Follow me, please.'

Harry was excessively perplexed now, the whole world seemed to have turned on its head. Nevertheless, Harry followed Sirius without question. They went up a flight of stairs, through countless corridors, up another flight of stairs and through another maze of corridors. Harry was beginning to get bored with the repetition when they stopped at a suit of armour and it opened a secret passageway. The passageway was long, narrow and cold. When they finally got to a large hall. It was made of entirely grey stone and there was a slight chill in the air that prickled their skin. The hall was mainly empty except from a small table in the middle of the hall with a silver bowl on it and an equally as small sword.

'So,' Sirius said. 'I've legally adopted you but I want to magically adopt you in blood. Basically, we make the vows and the magic will confirm the blood adoption. Just cut your palm with the sword, confirm all the vows and the family magic will judge if you're worthy. Any questions?'

'Why do we cut our palms with a sword?'

'It's goblin made – made about ten centuries ago. It's a Black heirloom. Tradition to use for rituals which involve blood – which is most.' Sirius shrugged, taking the sword and cutting his palm in one swift movement before allowing a few drops of blood to spill into the bowl and handing Harry the sword.

Harry gasped in agony as he pressed the blade of the sword against his palm and allowed blood to spill into the bowl. Sirius took the sword and placed it back to rest against the table. Sirius held his hand out above the bowl and Harry and Sirius held each other's hands above the bowl.

Sirius took a deep breath.

'I, Sirius Orion Black, Head of the Nobel and Ancient House of Black, declare Harry James Potter, Head of the Nobel House of Potter, my heir and son in blood, magic and law. Will you, Harry James Potter, Head of the Nobel House of Potter, embrace your position and do your best to be a worthy son to represent the Nobel and Ancient House of Black and serve and protect your house and family, in blood, magic and law?'

'I will.'

A thin string of hot, white fire wrapped itself around Harry and Sirius' hand. It felt as though it was burning through his skin and crumbling his bone. Sirius must have felt it too, because he tightened his grip.

'Do you swear to help your family in even the most dangerous of circumstances even at the risk of your own death?'

'I do.'

Another thin white flame wrapped itself rough their hands, causing excruciating pain, piercing into and scorching his very flesh and blood began leaking from their hands and into the bowl.

'So have it been sworn, so mote it be.'

Webs of light blues flames engulfed him, scorching through his skin. So much so that he forgot who he was, where he was, lost every sense of self and couldn't focus on anything other than the pain, not a single other thought.

Harry screamed. Screamed louder than he ever had in his life.

Then it disappeared and a feeling of overwhelming joy replaced it. A type of black bird bowed to him then disappeared.

Harry looked in a mirror that had seemingly appeared out of nowhere behind him.

There was a ring of his finger, with that Black family crest of it.

'That's an heir ring.' Sirius explained

His hair had gotten a darker black – if that was possible – and slightly longer and tidier. Harry took off his glasses and found he didn't need them anymore. His eyes were sharper, as were most of his features. His nose was smaller and he seemed to have gotten taller and gained a little weight. His eyes had gone a duller shade of green (which Harry found he liked) in fact, they were barely green at all, rather a muted shade of cyan. His hair went down past his ears and his nose was smaller.

'Harry James Potter-Black.' Sirius smiled


	5. International Friendships

'Lord Potter.'

'Malfoy.' Harry said coldly

Sirius had told Harry to explore and get used to the house and that he'd send someone to get him for dinner. Harry had hoped he'd send a house elf, but obviously not.

'Lord Black says it's time for dinner.' Malfoy said

'I'd guessed that much, Malfoy.' Harry snapped

'Lord Black says I've to escort you to the dining hall.' Malfoy informed him

'Alright.' Harry stood up straight and followed Malfoy through a maze of corridors and into a large hall that would have likely fitted the Dursleys whole house in it ten times over.

There was a long dark oak table in the middle of the hall, littered with a huge feast. Flickering candles floated above the table, lighting up the hall. Their footsteps echoing through the stone hall was the only sound, and it was eerily quiet. The smell of the extensive feast made Harry's mouth water, as he hadn't yet eaten that day with everything that had happened. Despite the slight chill around the rest of the castle, there was a warmth prickling at Harry's skin, no doubt coming from the candles.

Sirius was already seated at the head of the table, along with Remus Lupin beside him.

Harry had read about him in the newspaper, he was Sirius' best friend and he used to be Harry's dad's best friend.

'Harry!' Sirius greeted warmly. 'Come sit down.'

He gestured to the seat across from Lupin.

Lupin extended his hand and Harry shook it.

'Hello Harry,' He said. 'I'm-'

'Remus Lupin, I know, I've read about you in the _Daily Prophet._ You used to be friends with my dad?'

Lupin seemed taken aback.

'Yes – Yes, I was – As a matter of fact.' Lupin stammered

'He doesn't bite, Moony – You do – But he doesn't.' Sirius grinned, as though he were telling some sort of inside joke.

'Not funny Sirius! You know I've never –' Lupin cut himself off, like he'd told a secret that he wasn't supposed to mention.

'You should tell him, Moony.' Sirius sighed in exasperation. 'Before he finds out himself.'

'When are you going to tell him you're secret?' Lupin challenged

'That's entirely irrelevant to this conversation!' Sirius said

'I will when you do.' Lupin said stubbornly

'Fine, fine! How do you explain to a child that you as good as killed someone?' Sirius asked

'Perhaps by mentioning who it was.' Lupin suggested gently

'Okay, okay, fine!' Sirius turned to Harry. 'I snuck into Azkaban last night and ordered the Dememtors to suck out Petigrew's soul.'

'You mean – killed him?' Harry asked

'As good as,' Said Lupin bitterly. 'A person can still live without their soul – as long as their brain and heart are still intact. But they are an empty shell, they can't feel anything – _do anything_ – they just, _exist.'_

'He deserves it.' Harry muttered

'Sorry?' Lupin asked

'Petigrew deserves it. He betrayed my parents. He deserves it.' Harry said firmly

'My thoughts exactly, Harry.' Sirius agreed cheerfully. 'Moony, you have to tell Harry you're secret now!'

'I'm a werewolf.' Lupin said quietly, not making eye contact. 'I'm a monster.'

'No, you're not, Moony. You lock yourself in the dungeons every full moon, and you take your Wolfsbane.' Sirius glanced at Harry. 'Wolfsbane is a potion that keeps a Werewolf tame during a full moon. Not to be confused with the plant of the same name, which is a poison that can be lethal at 10-20ml.' Sirius said cheerfully

'How do you know this?' Harry asked wryly

'Your mum forced James, Remus and I to actually do our potions homework. Remus, of course, always did it anyway. Know-it-all.' Sirius teased

'At least I didn't make a yearly tradition of cheating of the History of Magic exams like you and Prongs.' Lupin retorted

Sirius gasped.

'We need to find Harry a Marauders nickname!' Sirius exclaimed

'Prongslet?' Lupin suggested

'Fawn?' Sirius said

'Scar?'

'Emerald eyes?'

'Raven head!'

'Nimbus!'

'Broomstick!'

'Four eyes!.. Oh wait, he doesn't need glasses anymore..' Sirius said

'Why don't we let Harry pick?' Remus asked

'Um, okay… You're nicknames are based around your animagus forms, right?... Scales.' Harry said

'Scales? Why?' Sirius asked

'Well there was this one time I accidentally set a Boa Constrictor on my cousin when he was visiting the zoo for his birthday, I thought it would be a nice present.' Harry said

'Well, I'm sure he appreciated it, Scales. You can call me Padfoot, my nickname.' Sirius said

'Call me Moony, alright Scales?' Lupin – Remus – Moony grinned

'Hurry up and eat, you two, we're going to go visit the American minister. Don't worry, Scales, the minister has two twin children about the same age as you. Edward and Annabel. Hurry up! The portkey is leaving in a minute!' Sirius said impatiently

'What is a..?' Harry began

'Hold onto the boot.' Sirius clutched onto the boot as though his life depended on it. Remus did too. Harry sighed and copied them.

Then the next thing Harry knew he was standing in an entrance hall.

'Eddie, Annie, why don't you go outside and play Quidditch with Harry.' A man said

'Alright dad.' A boy with dark blue hair covering one eye said – Harry assumed this must be Eddie.

'Come on, Ed, lets go!' A girl with curly strawberry blonde hair said - Annie

'One minute, Anne, we need to show Harry where to go.' Eddie said

Annie rolled her eyes.

'Yeah, alright, Horned Serpent.' Annie said

'Whatever, Pukwudgie.' Eddie said

'Pukwudgie?' Harry asked

'The houses at our school – Illvermorey. There's Horned Serpent, Thunderbird, Pukwudgie and Wampus.' Eddie said. 'Illvermorey is only _the best_ wizarding school in the world.'

'I think you'll find the best wizarding school is Hogwarts.' Harry said

Eddie and Annie shared a look.

'Caw caw, caw caw!' Eddie said

'Purr, Purr.' Annie purred

'We stand as one, united, against the –' Eddie sang

'Master said you is not being mean to Harry.' What Harry assumed to be a house elf scolded Eddie and Annie.

'Tell dad to stuff it – Annie, you continue.' Eddie said

'We draw our inspiration, from good witch Moragan. For she was persecuted, by common wandless man, so she fled from distant Ireland, and so our school began!' Annie had a stunning singing voice

'Annie, Eddie, the house elf said you've been being rude to your father?' A woman with greyish white hair tied up into a tight bun looked at them

'Mom,' Eddie said in a long-suffering tone. 'We were just singing to Illvermorey song to Harry.'

'Well be nice.' The woman – Eddie and Annie's mum told them sternly.

'Yeah, sure, mom.' Eddie said. 'Last one to the Quidditch pitch has to put away the Bludgers!'


	6. The Time Bubble Hospital

'Ah, I do love the Mirren family.' Sirius smiled when they got back home.

It was in this moment Harry realised he didn't know Annie and Eddie's last name – he assumed it was Mirren. Edward and Annabel Mirren.

'Catherin's always nice, of course, but politically, she's an idiot. She's head of the Department of Mysteries in MACUSA and she's a Seer, so she is very clever, but to think she's the president of MACUSA's wife… Sean is very intelligent in all respects, and he is nice but he'll do anything to get what he wants, his heart is in the right place but… He'd sentence his own child to prison if they posed a big enough threat.' Sirius rambled

Sirius turned to him.

'Did you get along with Eddie and Annie?' Sirius asked

'Yeah! They sang part of the Illvermorey song to me and we played Quidditch! Then we had cookies and played Dodge-spell!' Harry said enthusiastically

'Isn't using magic outside of school illegal?' Sirius teased

'Isn't driving a flying motorbike in a muggle neighbourhood illegal?' Harry retorted

Sirius laughed, ruffling his hair.

'Not when you're minister of magic it isn't.' Sirius said

'Yeah, minister, you shouldn't be breaking your own laws.' Harry said

'Need I remind you of your own record at school.' Sirius smirked

'Well, in my defence, there was no rules forbidding sneaking a dragon that the gamekeeper illegally obtained out of the country.' Harry said cheekily

Sirius chuckled

'How's operation Horcrux going?' Remus asked

'Later, Moony, I'm tired. Draco!' Sirius bellowed down the hallway

'Yes, master?' Malfoy scrambled up to them hastily.

'Show Harry his room.' Sirius ordered

Sirius turned to him.

'Goodnight, Scales.' Sirius smiled gently at him.

'Goodnight, Padfoot, Moony.' Harry smiled at them, before turning and following Malfoy

They ascended a sloping spiral staircase and reached a large, intimidating dark oak door.

'I'm not allowed to go in.' Malfoy informed him. 'Goodnight, Lord Potter.'

Malfoy left, his footsteps echoing down the cold, iron staircase.

Harry took a deep breath and hesitated.

He reached out and put his hand on the gold doorknob.

He turned it and pushed the door open.

The lights flickered to life, illuminating the room in a dim yellow light.

The room - _Harry's room_ – was large. The walls were scarlet, golden patterns engraved on them, the carpet was cream and the ceiling was pitch black, speckled with diamonds and greatly resembling the night's sky. There were grand, old fashioned windows all around the room, a four-poster bed with a heavy scarlet quilt and black pillows against one of these such windows. Across from the bed was a fireplace with an expensive-looking leather – no, dragon hide? – sofa with a coffee table in front. There was a writing desk in a corner of the room and a wardrobe in another. In another empty corner, there was a second seemingly endless spiral staircase leading both up and down.

By an open window was a golden cage with Hedwig inside.

Harry yawned.

Out of the corner of his eye Harry could see something moving. He turned around. On his bed were red satin pyjamas. Harry walked over and put them on. When he looked down at where his old clothes were, he saw they had disappeared. Harry was too tired to care, though, so he climbed into bed without giving it another thought. He was so exhausted, in fact, that he fell asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow.

'…Will be fine when he wakes up.' An unfamiliar voice said reassuringly

'So, the horcrux is gone?' Another voice said

'Yes, he will still have all the abilities that came with it, but he no longer has part of Voldemort's soul in him.' The first voice said

'Right, and the blood protection?' The other voice demanded impatiently

'Is gone. You knew the risk when you adopted him, Mr Black.' The first voice said, sounding stern this time.

'Right. When will he wake up?' The second voice said, sounding worried this time.

'He is just waking right now, I believe. I'll leave you alone to explain what happened to him.' The first voice said

Harry heard footsteps fading away, then a door closing.

Harry felt himself being shaken gently.

'Harry… Harry, you need to wake up…'

Harry opened his eyes. Sirius stopped shaking him and leaned back in his seat.

'What happened? Where am I?' Harry asked in alarm, sitting up.

'Calm down.' Sirius said, pushing him back down gently. 'Do you know what a horcrux is?'

'Wha..? Oh! Yeah… Yeah, I know what is, it was in the newspapers constantly for the last month.' Harry said

'Right… Well… I don't know how to tell you this, but… Well… Voldemort made you a horcrux. We found out last night when you started thrashing about and yelling in your sleep, and your scar had started bleeding. And you know Eddie and Annie's dad – Sean? Yeah, well he was telling me about a hospital in America that is in a time bubble. Which is a place where time doesn't pass, at all. It's confusing, really. So, basically, you're required to stay in the hospital for exactly five years, no more, no less. It's in a time bubble, though. Outside of the time bubble, time passes 24 hours while you're in the time bubble, and you age 24 hours, no matter how long you stay for. But, apparently, we must stay for about five years because everyone needs to stay for the same amount of time – and five years is the longest it will take the healers to cure anything. This hospital only contains people admitted yesterday.' Sirius said. 'Does that make sense?'

'It'd make more sense if you didn't keep contradicting yourself, but yeah, it did make sense, I guess.' Harry said

'Sorry,' Sirius said. 'But do you at least sort of get it?'

'Yeah. So, I have to stay here for five years?' Harry asked

'Yeah, they offer classes here though, so you don't get bored, considering everyone had to stay for five years. I hope you don't mind, but I've enrolled you in all the classes you'd usually take at Hogwarts as well as Care of Magical Creatures, Arithmancy and Ancient Runes, since those are the most useful elective classes you can take at Hogwarts when you start third year in six years – one real year and five time bubble years. I've compiled a list of other classes you can take and you can decide based the subject, age group that the lessons are offered to and time of the lessons.' Sirius said

'Thanks.' Harry said

'You're welcome. Your healer recommends you pick several, he says the busier you are the quicker time will go by. You'll meet with your healer every week. I'll make you a schedule based on the lessons you pick. You get a tour of the hospital tomorrow, by the way.' Sirius informed him, handing him a piece of parchment. 'What subjects do you want to take?'

'What's Occlumency and Legilimency?' Harry asked

'Legilimency is like mind reading, you can see other people's memories and emotions through practise. Occlumency is defending your mind against Legilimency.' Sirius said

'Can I take those classes?' Harry asked

'Sure.' Sirius said. 'Read over the list and tell me which ones you like. There are some muggle classes, too, if you want to take them.'

They sat in silence for a bit as Harry read over the list. Finally, he looked up.

'Advanced Defence Against the Dark Arts, Healing, Protectives Spells and Enchantments, Quidditch, Magical Theory and Ancient Studies.' Harry said eventually

'Right, okay. You should be getting some sleep now, though.' Sirius said

'Alright.' Harry said, lying back down.

'I'll see you in the morning.' Sirius said

'Goodnight.' Harry called out

'Night.' Sirius smiled at him, closing the door softly.


	7. Life In A Time Bubble

_**Monday:**_

 _10:00 – 11:00 – Breakfast – Dining Hall C_

 _11:30 – 12:30 – Defence Against the Dark Arts – Classroom C103_

 _13:00 – 14:00 – Lunch – Dining Hall C_

 _14:30 – 15:30 – Charms – Classroom C436_

 _16:00 – 17:00 – Transfiguration – Classroom C538_

 _17:30 – 18:30 – Dinner – Dining Hall C_

 _ **Tuesday:**_

 _10:00 – 11:00 – Breakfast – Dining Hall C_

 _11:30 – 12:30 – Herbology – Classroom C32_

 _13:00 – 14:00 – Lunch – Dining Hall C_

 _14:30 – 15:30 – Potions – Classroom C2674_

 _16:00 – 17:00 – History of Magic – Classroom C374_

 _17:30 – 18:30 – Dinner – Dining Hall C_

 _23:00 – 00:00 – Astronomy – The Lake_

 _ **Wednesday:**_

 _10:00 – 11:00 – Breakfast – Dining Hall C_

 _11:30 – 12:30 – Legilimency – Classroom C8935_

 _13:00 – 14:00 – Lunch – Dining Hall C_

 _14:30 – 15:30 – Occlumency – Classroom C3764_

 _16:00 – 17:00 – Advanced Defence Against the Dark Arts – Classroom C9373_

 _17:30 – 18:30 – Dinner – Dining Hall C_

 _ **Thursday:**_

 _10:00 – 11:00 – Breakfast – Dining Hall C_

 _11:30 – 12:30 – Magical Theory – Classroom C1784_

 _13:00 – 14:00 – Lunch – Dining Hall C_

 _14:30 – 15:30 – Healing – Classroom C3675_

 _16:00 – 17:00 – Protective Spells and Enchantments – Classroom C326_

 _17:30 – 18:30 – Dinner – Dining Hall C_

 _ **Friday:**_

 _10:00 – 11:00 – Breakfast – Dining Hall C_

 _11:30 – 12:30 – Meeting with Healer Raynott – Room C103_

 _13:00 – 14:00 – Lunch – Dining Hall C_

 _14:30 – 15:30 – Quidditch – Quidditch Stadium_

 _16:00 – 17:00 – Ancient Studies – Classroom C6384_

 _17:30 – 18:30 – Dinner – Dining Hall C_

 _ **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

That was Harry's schedule that he followed for the next five years. The 'C' referred to the building Harry was in. There were 4 buildings large marble buildings, Building A, for babies and toddlers, Building B, for children under 11, Building C, for teenagers over eleven and Building D, for adults aged 17 and over. Each person had an apartment style room, two bedrooms, one bathroom, a kitchenette and a small room with a table and two chairs, a fireplace, a sofa and a coffee table.

Harry enjoyed the new classes he took too, he excelled brilliantly in Legilimency, and over time developed a skill in Occlumency (which was his worst subject) and had gained the ability to block out any memory or emotion from his instructor.

Ancient Studies was interesting, they learned about all sorts of old magic, and Harry found out that the muggle spell 'Abracadabra' came from a healing spell that the Egyptian wizards used to use, however, use of the spell died out when the spell Avada Kadavra was created, but muggles kept on connecting use of 'Abracadabra' to magic.

Harry also learned about horcruxes in Ancient Studies, and they were taught how to make them, but the process involved murder so Harry didn't think he'd be trying to make one anytime soon.

In Magical Theory, they made their own spells, which Harry enjoyed very much.

Harry made a few friends at the hospital, Matthew, from his Advanced Defence Against the Dark Arts and Quidditch classes, and Ashton, from Quidditch and Ancient Studies classes.

During Harry's first day in the hospital, he found he kept on having dramatic outbursts of accidental magic constantly at the littlest things. His healer, Healer Raynott, gave him a gold choker necklace with protective runes on it to help stop magical outbursts. Healer Raynott said it had to do with the horcrux getting removed, he said the horcrux was sucking up his magic, and transferring it to Voldemort. Harry kept on having to get more powerful runes on his necklace, but he also learned how to control his magic. He still commonly had bursts of accidental magic, even with his healer helping him control it and the necklace to suck up his magic when it got out of control, then use it again when he was trying a controlled spell.

Another thing Harry noticed, was his appearance altering slightly every day. Sirius explained that it was because of the adoption ritual. It stopped after about a year and Harry rather liked it. Harry hadn't cut his hair, so it grew out past his shoulders. It was wavy, brownish-black with golden blonde highlights and the ends of his hair faded into a sort of dark red. His eyes appeared a silver with a slight greenish hazel tint to them. His skin was a ghostly white that looked as though all the colour had been drained from it.

Harry questioned Sirius one day about his appearance, when it didn't look as though it would change.

Sirius explained that the ritual could give you an unnatural looking appearance, due to having both your parent's family genetics and the person you performed the ritual with's family genetics.

Harry began to like his appearance over time, he had his own new clothes to wear, instead of Dudley's hand-me-down's and so he could dress in clothes he liked and clothes that went well with his new appearance.

Harry wrote a diary of everything that happened in the time bubble, thinking Hermione would find it rather interesting.

Harry was nervous to see his friends again, to them, they saw him less than a month ago, to him, it had been five years. He'd changed so much, appearance and personality wise, and he doubted they would have. He'd made other friends too, who technically he'd known for longer, and admittedly, he was better friends with Matt and Ash than he'd ever been with Ron or Hermione.

Harry was more worried about Ron than Hermione, since Harry had more in common with Hermione than Ron nowadays. He'd used to side with Ron, because they were best mates, but he now saw Hermione was often right about things.

Harry still wanted to be friends with Ron, but he wasn't sure if the feeling would be returned. He wasn't even sure Ron would _recognise him,_ let alone act like they've known each other for their whole lives.

Harry was also rather nervous about Ron's reaction to him having used to have had part of Voldemort's soul inside him, would Ron think he was evil?

A voice pulled Harry out of his thoughts.

'Harry? Harry, it's time to go.' Sirius said

'What? Oh, right, thanks, Padfoot.' Harry said

'No problem, Scales.' Sirius ruffled his hair fondly. 'You should really get a haircut before term starts.' He said, looking at Harry's hair which was almost down to his elbows. 'Nothing much, it can still stay a few inches past your elbows, but it might get in your way at school.'

'Yeah, alright then.' Harry agreed. 'How are we getting back home?'

'Well, I got some flying horses – you would have learned about them in Care of Magical Creatures – to pull a carriage for us. Sean – you remember Sean? Eddie and Annie's dad? – helped me put up some charms on it so muggles can't see it.' Sirius said

'Awesome!' Harry exclaimed enthusiastically

Sirius chuckled

'C'mon, the journey will take a day or so, there's expansion charms so the inside of the carriage so it's looks like our rooms at the hospital. It's much bigger on the inside.' Sirius said

'Like the TARDIS?' Harry asked

'The what?' Sirius asked in confusion

'Nothing.' Harry laughed, shaking his head. 'Just something from a muggle TV programme.'

'Okay..? Well, the carriage is waiting outside for us, so…' Sirius said


	8. Golden Trio Disbanded

'And you're _sure_ you can't do anything about that Umbridge woman?' Harry whined

It was a day after they had arrived back in England. Harry had spent most of the day in the ministry library, which Sirius had to give him a note to get into, as only high-ranking ministry workers had access to the library and lower-ranking ministry workers needed to get permission from the head of their department or the minister himself.

The librarian had looked at him suspiciously but had to let him in nevertheless. Harry took a few books on Defence Against the Dark Arts, Magical Theory, Ancient Magic, Healing, Protective Spells, Occlumency and Legilimency, then took them and headed to Sirius' office.

On his way, he bumped into Umbridge – literally. Harry greatly disliked her as soon as she looked at him.

 _Harry was striding down the corridors; his bag overflowing with fascinating books he'd found in the ministry library. Suddenly, he crashed to the ground, the books that weren't fully secure in his bag toppling to the floor with him. He looked up, a short, girly, toad-looking woman was standing above him. Even when Harry was on the ground, he was still only a few inches shorter than her._

' _Watch where you're going!' She barked_

 _Obviously, Harry wasn't recognisable with his new appearance, as according to her ministry badge, this woman – Dolores Umbridge – was Senior Undersecretary to the minister of magic – Sirius. And Harry doubted Sirius would be happy if he heard Umbridge spoke to him like that – actually, he probably would, he'd be trying to find a reason to fire Umbridge for ages, and this would probably be good enough for him._

' _It's kind of hard when you're that short.' Harry retorted. 'I really should put an expansion charm on this bag.'_

 _Harry got out his wand and acted upon that thought. It was a new wand that he'd made himself in Magical Theory in the hospital. The wand was 14 and a half inches, with a Basilisk skin core and a mixture of elder and holly wood. The outside of the wand, however, was made Goblin-mined and fashioned iron, with thin, vein-like, gold branching out across the iron. It was made of iron to stop the wand from being broken or snapped, no matter what you tried to do. The gold was there for design, as without it, it just looked as though you were carrying around a stick of iron._

' _That's illegal!' Unbridge yelped. 'You could be arrested!'_

' _My godfather doesn't mind.' Harry shrugged_

' _And why does you godfather think he has any authority on whether or not you can break wizarding laws?' Umbridge challenged_

' _Because he'd minister for magic.' Harry replied, standing up and towering over Umbridge as he watched a look of horror come across her face. 'Harry Potter-Black, pleasure to meet you.' Harry said pleasantly, extending a hand and trying not to smirk._

' _I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I- 'Umbridge stammered, not shaking his hand, rudely enough._

' _I'd love to stay and speak with you, Madam Umbridge, but I have to go meet with Sirius. Have a good day.' Harry said coolly, gathering his books and putting them back into his bag, then resumed swiftly striding down the corridor in an attempt to get to Sirius' office quickly._

'Not yet, I'm afraid.' Sirius said, sounding frustrated.

Harry sighed.

'Okay,'

'Hey, why don't you invite some of your friends over for dinner?' Sirius suggested. 'I'm busy at the ministry doing paper work that'll take several hours and then I've got a meeting with my lawyer at six to try and see if I can press charges against Dumbledore for the lack of security at Hogwarts that led to you and your friends getting put in danger several times, so I won't be home for dinner. And Moony, as you know, is meeting with Amos Diggory, Head of the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures to discuss Moony being cuddy little wolf on the odd occasion. So, you've got the house to yourself for the night. You'll be alone except for the house elves and Draco, and perhaps Narcissa if you go down to the stables – it's by the lake if you actually _do_ want to visit it. Anyway, you can invite over some friends if you want, I don't want you to be bored'

'Alright, can I use your office's floo to fire call Ron, and – is there any way I can find out where Hermione lives?' Harry asked

'Yeah, she lives in the same street as us, Number Nine.' Sirius said

'Right, thanks.' Harry stood up and walked over to the fireplace, grabbing some floo powder.

'The Burrow!' Harry said clearly into the fireplace, sticking his head in

He could see the kitchen in the Burrow – that _was_ where Ron said he lived, wasn't it? – fairly well, everyone was eating lunch and chatting happily. The little girl who had wished Harry good luck getting to platform nine and three quarters - Ginny was her name? – was staring into the fireplace.

'Mummy! Someone's in the fireplace!' Ginny yelled

'Hi,' Harry said, deciding to draw attention to himself. 'I'm Harry Potter-Black.'

'Potter-Black?' Fred asked

'My name was changed when Sirius adopted me – my appearance change a little bit too, thanks to the blood adoption. Anyway, I was wondering if Ron wanted to come over for dinner at my house?' Harry asked

'Yes, yes, that'd be fine.' Mrs Weasley smiled at him. 'Ron, if you're done your lunch, why don't you go through the floo right now?'

Harry took his out of the floo in an attempt not to get run over by Ron. A second later, Ron came stumbling through the fireplace.

'Wow, mate, you look… different.' Ron breathed

'Yeah, blood adoption does have that side-effect.' Harry grinned

'I like your hair… it suits your new look.' Ron said awkwardly

'Thanks!' Harry said cheerfully. 'Sirius and Remus have meetings at dinner, so we've got the house all to ourselves!'

'You look far too happy about that.' Sirius laughed

'I promise I won't blow anything up – well, purposely, at least.' Harry smiled innocently at Sirius, who laughed.

'If you do make a mess, get the house elves to tidy it up before Remus comes back or I doubt he'll be happy.' Sirius advised

'Good idea.' Harry said. 'Is Hermione's house connected to the floo network?'

'Yes, though I don't reckon her parents will take kindly to you two stumbling in through their fireplace uninvited – especially you, Harry, you don't exactly look like your normal self, do you?' Sirius said

'What can they do about it?' Harry asked carelessly, walking back over to the floo.

'Hermione might try and hex you.' Sirius said

'I'll just dodge.' Harry shrugged

'Because you're so perfect.' Sirius teased

'Are you implying that I'm not?' Harry joked

'Arrogance is a flaw, Scales.' Sirius laughed

'Shut up, Padfoot.' Harry retorted

'Good comeback.' Sirius said

Harry took a handful of floo powder.

'Number Nine, Littleholm Way.' Harry said

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Harry landed with practised ease in the Granger's living room. Ron, unfortunately, was not so lucky, stumbling and falling onto the ground and covering the poor Granger's carpet with soot.

'Who's there?' A man who looked in his mid-forties asked – Harry assumed this to be Mr Granger.

'Hi, we're here to see Hermione. I'm Harry Potter-Black and this is Ronald Weasley. We're friends from Hogwarts, we were wondering if Hermione wanted to come over to my house for dinner, I live just across the street, in number seven.' Harry said politely

'Hermione!' Mr Granger called

'Yes?' Hermione asked, walking into the room with a book tucked under her arm.

'Do you want to come over to my house for dinner?' Harry asked

'Your house?' Hermione asked

'No, Granger, the cave with hundreds of Inferi in it which temporarily housed one of Voldemort's horcruxes.' Harry said sarcastically. 'Yes, my house. Sirius adopted me, remember? I live right across the street now, so no need to travel across the country for dinner.'

Hermione seemed speechless.

'Hello? It's me, Harry!' Harry said, waving a hand in front of her face.

'H – H – H – H – Harry?' Hermione asked

'Yes, Granger. I get that I look different because of the blood adoption, but really, do you not recognise your own best friend?' Harry asked

'Harry!' Hermione exclaimed, charging at him and throwing her arms around him.

Harry patted her back self-consciously.

 _Well, this is awkward. She only seen me last month and the last the I saw her was over five years ago._

'Er, Granger…' Harry said uncomfortably

'Oh, sorry.' Hermione said, backing off. 'It's just… You've been in the newspaper every day since the end of term!'

'I'm aware of that, Granger.' Harry informed her. 'Oh, here, I got you something. It's nothing much, just… I spent five years in a time bubble hospital in America. Well, for me it was five years, for you it was only twenty-four hours. Anyway, I wrote a diary of every day at the hospital and I thought you might like it.'

Harry handed her the diary out of his satchel, which she took enthusiastically, thanking him.

'So, do you want to come over or not?' Harry asked, not unkindly.

'Yeah, okay.' Hermione agreed

'Cool. Uh, where's the front door?' Harry uncertainly

Laughing, Hermione led them to the door.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

'Wow, this food is really good.' Ron said, stuffing a whole slice of chicken into his mouth.

'Ron!' Hermione scolded

'What?' Ron asked in confusion

'Nothing.' Hermione sighed, shaking her head.

'It's fine, Hermione.' Harry said hesitantly, not sure whether to refer to her as Hermione or Granger.

Hermione smiled at him, seemingly happy that he'd stopped calling her by her surname.

'Who makes all this food anyway?' Hermione asked

'The house elves, usually.' Harry shrugged

'What? You have house elves, not just one, but – House _elves_. Like – more than one! And here I am thinking the ghoul is my attic was cool.' Ron muttered

Harry and Hermione shared a worried look, not sure what to say. Luckily, the food disappeared and was replaced by dessert. Harry piled his plate with a treacle tart, a slice of chocolate cake and a scoop of vanilla ice cream. Hermione took a slice of carrot cake and some fruit. Ron didn't take anything. Harry used Legilimency on him to try and see if he was alright. He only stayed in Ron's head for a second but he could get a sense of overwhelming jealously.

'The book lists are taking a while to come.' Hermione commented, trying to distract Ron.

'Well, the Hogwarts system is rather flawed.' Harry said. 'Security is terrible, considering Voldemort himself could teach for a year, so Sirius is trying to improve that by stationing Aurors around the school, making defence lessons mandatory and more common, making extra lessons that students can take at weekends and make it mandatory to take at least three or something, making Hogsmeade weekends only available for the top students who can defend themselves, second years and above only, and then at certain points the Aurors do tests on you – a bit similar to airport security –' Harry said to Hermione. 'Checking you for the Imperius curse, Polyjuice potion, and any dark objects you could have on you, as well as checking your wand to see if you've used any dark magic. Also, by adding a student ID card. All students will be given an ID card, with their name, information on your criminal record if you have one, the colour and characteristics of your magical signature – for example, my magical signature is red and gold sparks – as well as other information such as blood status, whether you're pure-blood, half-blood or muggleborn and abilities and species, such as being a parselmouth or animagus or being a werewolf or vampire, what house you're in, your wand, your patronus, if you have one, which form your boggart takes, your pet, clubs you're part of, a physical description and a picture of you. Also, curfew is going to be at nine and anyone even a minute late to their common room will have detention every night for a week, if they do it three times they'll be suspended. Security around the restricted section of the library has been increased and you need to get a note from the headmaster or the head of your house or and give it to an Auror who will run a few tests on you and check your record and get the book for you. If they find you suspicious they don't have to give you the book. No students are allowed in the restricted section, if you _do_ it will result immediate expulsion and trial at the ministry of magic. If the Auror doesn't get the book for you, you can tell your head of house of headmaster or whoever gave you the note for the restricted section and they can choose to get the book for you. I think there's more but that's all Sirius told me so far. Don't tell anyone I told you about all this though, it's supposed to be officially announced tomorrow and letters are going to be sent to everyone giving all the details. Although, because of all of this the school year doesn't properly start until after Christmas.'

'Why can't the ministry just keep to themselves? Hogwarts is fine. I mean, you don't even have any privacy because of the constant tests to make sure you are who you say you are, seeing what spells you last used, the student ID thing, and getting expelled for even putting one toe out of line!' Ron ranted

'Well, considering Voldemort had been found to be immortal, and has been a teacher for a year without anyone doing anything, security at Hogwarts is pretty rubbish. It's only until Voldemort is defeated, then these measures – or most of them, at least – will be lifted.' Harry replied calmly

'If that's true than Black's a bit of an idiot, shouldn't he be sending Aurors to help destroy the horcruxes?' Ron asked

Harry sprang to his feet angrily.

'Sirius isn't an idiot! He just wants to stop Voldemort from taking over Hogwarts! He's already got most of the Aurors looking for and destroying Voldemort's horcruxes. You don't particularly want to get killed by Voldemort because he had one of your classmates Imperiused, do you, Weasley?' Harry demanded heatedly

'And what are the chances of that? Honestly, if you think that Voldemort would Imperius someone and kill you in your sleep or something than you're just as insane as Black!' Ron retorted, standing up.

Harry felt frustration boiling his blood, burning his face. Why couldn't Ron understand that they were in danger?

'Well at least I'm not as naïve as you! Honestly, Voldemort hid as a teacher last year without anyone suspecting him but you don't think that he won't try and Imperius or impersonate anyone!' Harry yelled

'Well obviously not, how do you expect him to do that? Black's just recruited you into his group of paranoid idiots who think protecting Hogwarts is more important than defeating Voldemort!' Ron yelled back

Harry screamed in frustration, feeling his magic get out of his control. The chandeliers smashed, sending glass raining down them. The plates and glasses and cutlery smashed also, sending food tumbling to the ground. Harry tried to suppress it, but it didn't work, only making things worse. A red light surrounded by black smoke began speeding towards Ron, knocking him off his feet and into a wall.

'Oh, you're hexing me now, are you, Potter. I'm leaving. Goodnight.' Ron spat, getting back to his feet and storming out of the dining hall.


	9. Dumbledore's Trial

'Criminal trial of twenty-second of July 1992, for offenses committed by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.' Amelia Bones announced to the hall.

It was a week after Harry's argument with Ron. Harry had tried contacting and making up with Ron several times since, and it had almost worked. However, when Harry let slip about having previously had part of Voldemort's soul inside of him, Ron cut all connections with his previous best friend.

Sirius, worried about word getting out and public outcry, got the _Daily Prophet_ to publish to news along with all the details about the time bubble hospital, and to paint to situation in a good light, with the list of horcruxes they'd destroyed so far put into the article, to try and direct the attention away from Harry.

They also explained Harry's new appearance in the article, and made it front page news.

Sirius wanted to hurry up and get the trial over with, as to get things ready for Harry's birthday party in nine days.

They were going to invite Eddie, Annie, Matt, Ash, Hermione, all the Weasley children and the boys who Harry shared a dormitory with. It was going to be a sleepover sort of thing. They'd arrive on July 31st and they'd hang out in the Marauders Mansion for a while, playing Quidditch or whatever, then they'd all sleep in a hall Sirius had filled with four-poster beds like the ones in the Gryffindor dormitories. The next day they were all going to go to a Quidditch game between the Holyhead Harpies and the Montrose Magpies.

Sirius had rented them their own box at the very top of the Quidditch stadium to watch the game. He was planning to buy all the children (as well as perhaps himself and Remus) a pair of Omnioculars, which were no doubt going to be being sold by someone, as they were very popular at Quidditch games, for a good reason too.

After that they were going to meet all the players from both teams.

Harry had been following the Quidditch season on the Wizarding Wireless since it had begun, and he had taken a liking to the Montrose Magpies, who won most games.

Sirius was so lost in thought about how happy Harry would be with his birthday party, that he missed half of Dumbledore's trial.

'And how do you plead?' Bones asked, looking down at Dumbledore with a mixture of disgust and anger.

'Guilty.' Dumbledore said

A few people gasped, others looked to the person next to them to see if they shared their shock, whispering to them in disapproval.

'Silence!' Bones ordered. 'The Wizengamot is taking a break to discuss possible sentencing.'

There was a rumble as members of the Wizengamot stood up and walked into a small chamber opposite the entrance to the hall. It was a public trial, in front of the whole Wizengamot. They held it in the largest dungeon as they knew half of the Wizarding World would be attending.

Harry had begged Sirius to let him come to the trial, and at first, Sirius had insisted Harry not attend, but eventually he gave in, allowing Harry to come to the trial with him.

'Hey, Scales, do you want to come watch the Wizengamot choose a sentence for Dumbledore?' Sirius offered

'I didn't think I'd be allowed.' Harry admitted

'Well… You're not exactly…' Sirius said sheepishly. 'But I doubt anyone will mind.'

Harry stood up.

'Alright then.' Harry said, walking with Sirius to the chamber. 'What do you think he'll be sentenced to?'

'Well, it goes without saying that he'll likely be fired from his position as Headmaster of Hogwarts, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, and any other positions of power he has, in addition to that he's likely going to serve a short sentence in Azkaban and be fined. The _Daily Prophet_ will probably be made up of mainly articles discrediting Dumbledore and questioning all his other achievements for a month or two until all the shock dies down a little, but a few articles tarnishing his reputation and doubting everything he's ever done will still linger for a year or two. It's big news; Albus Dumbledore, most powerful wizard of the century sentenced to Azkaban.' Sirius said

It turns out Sirius was right, after about half an hour of heated debate of the subject, Harry finally worked up the courage and made a suggestion.

Everyone stared at him as soon as he spoke, almost as though they weren't even aware that he was in the room; which, to be fair, they probably didn't. Sirius put a hand on his shoulder and glared at everyone staring at him.

Sirius openly supported Harry's suggestion, even if he wasn't supposed to be in the room in the first place.

Amelia Bones praised Harry's suggestion and bravery for suggesting something, but told Sirius to inform the rest of them next time he was going to bring Harry in.

They ended up taking Harry's suggestion, altered slightly by Sirius and the rest of the Wizengamot.

Dumbledore's Order of Merlin was taken away from him, as well as all other awards and positions of power, including being Headmaster of Hogwarts. He was fined seven thousand Galleons and sentence to six months in Azkaban.

After the trial was over and the Aurors led Dumbledore out of the hall to await his portkey to Azkaban, Sirius and Harry went down to the ministry café to meet Remus for lunch.

'So how did Dumbledore's trial go?' Remus asked once they had ordered.

'He was fined and sentenced to six months in Azkaban.' Sirius replied

'You know, Sirius, I think the sentencing was a bit biased, especially considering it was because of you Dumbledore was taken to trial in the first place. I mean, you wouldn't have cared if it had been anyone other than Harry.' Remus pointed out

'Yes, but surely you're just as worried as me about Voldemort getting away with being a teacher for a whole year. Of course, Scales did an excellent job in stopping him from getting the Philosopher's Stone.' Sirius reached out and ruffled Harry's hair fondly.

Harry ducked out the way and glared and him, taking a bite of his sandwich.

'You looking forward to your birthday, kid?' Sirius asked him

'Yeah, I can't wait for the Quidditch match!' Harry said

'Great.' Sirius smiled at him. 'Do you want to write invitations tonight?'

'Yeah, alright. Can I go ask the Weasleys in person?' Harry asked

'Yeah, if you want, Scales. You can use my office's floo after we're done lunch and ask them.' Sirius said

'Okay,' Harry said, wolfing down the last of his lunch. Harry wiped his mouth on the back of his hand, covering it in the tomato ketchup from his bacon sandwich. 'Can I go now?

'Alright.' Sirius laughed

'Thanks.' Harry grinned, standing up and leaving the hall to call the Weasleys.

The only question was, after what happened, would Ron accept his invitation to his party and his offer of friendship?


	10. Awkwardness and Arguments

Inviting the Weasleys to his birthday was awkward.

Fred and George was enthusiastic about it, Percy couldn't make it because he was at his new girlfriend's – Penelope Clearwater – house for the rest of the summer. Ginny was ecstatic about being invited and stammered a yes. Ron, however…

Harry didn't think Ron wanted to come, but Fred, George and Ginny assumed he was coming and so did Mr and Mrs Weasley, so Harry got the impression it was the pressure of their expectations that led to him agree to come.

Once it was confirmed they all were coming, Harry went back to the Marauders Mansion. Sirius and Remus would both be working at the ministry until late that night, so the house was empty.

Harry went to the house's library (he was originally in the kitchen until a house elf told him about library) to begin working on his homework. He stayed in the library doing his homework for a few hours, until about six o'clock, when he became hungry.

He ordered a house elf to bring him some dinner in the library while he studied. He ate a few sandwiches for dinner while reading _The Standard Book of Spells: Grade 7_.

After a few more hours, when his plate of sandwiches kept on refilling, Sirius came into the library and sat beside him.

'Hey Harry, why are you eating sandwiches for dinner in the library?' Sirius asked in confusion

'I'm studying.' Harry shrugged, not taking his eyes off his book.

'Have you done all your homework?' Sirius asked

'Yes.' Harry said

Sirius took the book Harry was reading and put it on a shelf.

'Do you want to go play Quidditch?' Sirius asked

'No.'

'Wizard's chess?'

'No.'

'Exploding snap?'

'No!' Harry snapped, taking his book back from the shelf and continuing to read.

'How did it go? Inviting the Weasley's to your birthday?' Sirius asked, trying to get Harry to talk to him.

'They're coming.' Harry said shortly

'So, Ron's coming?' Sirius asked

'Yes.' Harry said

'I've sent the invitations to everyone.' Sirius said

'That's good.' Harry said tonelessly. 'I'm going to bed.'

'Harry? Are you alright?' Sirius asked worriedly

'I'd be better if my best friend didn't hate me!' Harry snapped angrily, shoving his book in his satchel and storming off.

'What? Harry? Harry, don't leave! I thought Ron agreed to come!' Sirius called after him in confusion.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Breakfast the next morning was awkward. Remus wasn't there (he was at the ministry for something again) so it was just Harry and Sirius. Neither of them mentioned their not-really-argument-but-close-to-it last night. They just chatted somewhat distantly about what they were planning to do that day, how plans for Hogwarts were going, and of course, the always miserable weather. It was raining that day, so Harry was stuck to doing things inside.

After around an hour of uncomfortable pointless small-talk, Harry finally finished his breakfast and went outside, crossed the street and knocked on number nine. Hermione answered, a book – as always – tucked under her arm. Harry squinted at the book – it was the diary he wrote at the time bubble. Harry also noticed something else – a newspaper. She was also carrying a piece of parchment and an envelope, her name written on it in what was obviously Sirius' handwriting.

'Err, hello?' Hermione asked, seemingly confused.

'Good morning to you too, Granger.' Harry said coolly, walking past and inviting himself in. He had no idea how to act around her, especially after the argument with Ron last week. 'I see you got the invitation to my party on the thirty-first. Are you coming?'

'Yes.' Hermione said, this time looking impatient. 'But, look, listen! Professor Dumbledore-'

'Was sentenced to six months in Azkaban as well as given a very large fine and losing all positions of power. _I know_ , Granger, I was _there_ when he was being sentenced. The losing positions of power and fine thing were _my_ idea.' Harry said irritably

'Is that even legal for you to be there – I thought it was Wizengamot members only?' Hermione asked sceptically

'It is if your godfather is minister of magic.' Harry shrugged

'Uh, okay.' Hermione said, watching as Harry flung himself on the couch and made himself at home. 'Are you hungry, do you want-'

'I've already eaten, thanks, Granger.' Harry said, kicking off his shoes.

'Err, is there a reason you came?' Hermione asked awkwardly

'Yeah, Sirius and Remus are busy at the ministry and it's raining and Ron has fallen out with me and all my other friends live in America – well, except one, he lives in Scotland, I probably could have flooed him if I wanted – so anyway, I'm _bored_.' Harry complained, speaking very quickly until the word 'bored' in which he stretched out each syllable, making it longer than the original phrase.

Hermione stared at him.

'So, I thought I could hang out with you.' Harry explained after a few minutes of silence of Hermione's end. 'Granger! Are you even listening?'

'H – Harry?' Hermione asked

'Yes, Granger?' Harry demanded impatiently

'Are you alright?' Hermione asked worriedly

'Yeah, fine.' Harry said shortly. 'So, do you want to come over to my house to hang out or not?'

'Sure.' Hermione agreed hesitantly

'Brilliant.' Harry said, putting his shoes back on and heading towards the door.

They crossed the street hastily to try and get of the rain as quickly as possible.

'Do you want to go and study in one of the libraries?' Harry asked

'Libraries?' Hermione asked

'Yeah, we have, there's the Potions and Herbology library, that's the third biggest library, goes from floor -2 to the fourth floor, there's loads of books on the subjects as well as cauldrons, potions ingredients and plants. Then there's the Dark Arts and Defence library, that's the second biggest, goes from floor -7 to the second floor, has books on all sorts of studies related to the dark arts, there's all sorts in there, duelling room, dark artefacts, you name it. Then there's the Arithmancy and Magical Languages, has books on Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Mermish, Gobbledegook, Troll, Parseltongue, all sorts, it also has a room designed for carving Runes, once you get to that level, that's the biggest library, in a separate building to the rest of the castle, it's seven stories high. There's about three other libraries, I think, the History of Magic library, Healing library and the Charms and Transfiguration library. All of them are just a little bigger than the Hogwarts library, despite being the smallest libraries.' Harry explained

'Oh. Okay then.' Hermione said, looking rather excited

'What library to you want to study in?' Harry asked

'I don't know!' Hermione exclaimed, looking anxious and excited.

'Do you want to go practise duelling in the duelling chamber, then we can practise spells and battle strategies in the training hall?' Harry asked

'Okay.' Hermione said eagerly

Hermione gasped as they entered the library, striding past countless shelves packed with thick, leather-bound books, couches, tables, fireplaces and grand, spiral staircases. Harry opened a highly-polished door into a room. It seemed to be full of a thick fog, and was huge, but tiny at the same time. Hermione looked confused as Harry closed his eyes, a look of intense concentration on his face. She yelped in surprise as the room looked like a deserted replica of Diagon Alley.

'The room changes to whatever you want it to look like. You can change it to wherever you want, you can choose to populate it with 'people,' they aren't real, of course, but serve every purpose an innocent civilian would in a battle, each has a different reaction to things, the type of reaction depending of difficulty level, and you can have 'people,' again, not real, try to attack you. After the duel is over, the room will change to a room full of healing potions, or if there are 'civilians' you can go around healing them after the duel. Or, if the injuries are serious, you can think about the castle's infirmary and you'll be teleported there for the house elves to heal you.' Harry said

Hermione nodded, looking around the room – or street.

'Okay, duel starts in one… two… _three_!' Harry yelled, hitting Hermione with a sneezing jinx while she was distracted looking around. Harry hid behind a stall full of potions to stop Hermione from locating him to hex him back or so she knew where he was to dodge his next attack. Hermione grabbed her wand through her constant sneezes, which were beginning to look a little painful, as her eyes scanned the street. Harry peeked out from behind the stall, launching a dancing jinx and a laughing hex in quick succession. Hermione dodged the dancing jinx, but was hit by the laughing jinx. She sent a non-verbal leg-locker curse at Harry, who launched himself at Hermione while she was casting, catching her by surprise as she dropped her wand, then Harry caught her in a headlock, then shoved her to the ground and seized her wand, panting.

'Wow.' Hermione said, getting up off the ground and accepting her wand back off Harry. 'That was great!'

'Thanks.' Harry said, a little breathlessly. 'Training time I guess. I reckon we should just read up on theory for today, then you can come over tomorrow and we can use that in a duel?'

'Alright.' Hermione agreed happily

The pair studied in the library for five hours, eating a lunch of Pumpkin Pasties and Butterbeer, before leaving the library and heading to the informal dining hall, which had been repaired by the house elves since the argument between Harry and Ron. They ate a small dinner of a salad and flavoured water. When they finished, they went back and studied for four more hours, before Hermione announced she had to leave as she had to be home by ten that night. Harry said a sad goodbye to his best friend as she left, then went upstairs to get ready for bed.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

 **Authors Note**

 _Sorry for taking so long to update; the Nargles stole my laptop, you see._

 _The next chapter is Harry's birthday party! It will likely be two or more chapters long, thanks to everything I'm planning for it, so you can look forward to that! Please review to deter Nargles from taking my laptop again, thanks!_

 _Also, I've been told that Harry's being a bit mean in this chapter, so I'd just like to explain that if I haven't already shown it adequately in this chapter. Harry has just fallen out with his best friend, and is feeling rather upset and betrayed about it. He argues with Sirius partly because Harry blames him but knows he's being unreasonable, and partly because Sirius interrupted him while he was sulking about it._

 _As for Hermione, you'll notice that Harry alternates and uses a mixture of being cold, friendly and acting superior to her. Harry spent five years with people from somewhat similar backgrounds to him, but by no means the same personalities. I'm going to explore it more in the next chapter, but I'm imagining that at least one of his friends from the time bubble (not giving away any names) will have a somewhat cold and sarcastic demeanour while still being friendly, and Harry's other friend will have a rather sarcastic sense of humour, so I think they may have rubbed off on Harry a little too. So, Harry is trying to be nice to her, but failing miserably thanks to being stuck in a literal bubble for five years. Poor Harry, falling out with one of his friends and doesn't know how to talk in a friendly manner to the other._

 _Also, for anyone interested in the next chapter, let's just say Annie has a secret and Lucius Malfoy plays a part, and that the Daily Prophet are probably happy with him for giving them front page news._

 **Padfootandpuppy**


End file.
